Lost in a Strange World
by CatandKaraForever
Summary: When Artemis Entreri arrives in Skyrim and meets the Dovahkiin, a new adventure begins and a love forms. Artemis/Dragonborn. Rated M for sexual content. NO SLASH. FemaleNord!Dovahkiin


**Lost in a Strange World**

 **Fandom: Elder Scrolls Series/Forgotten Realms Crossover**

 **Author: CatandKaraForever**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genres: Romance, Adventure, Action, Fantasy**

 **Notes: Female Nord Dragonborn.**

Artemis Entreri woke in a wagon, with his hands bound. The last thing he remembered was battling a mage in the alleys of Calimport. He was astounded that someone had been able to capture him, considering his skill.  
"Hey, you. you're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right," a pale skinned man with blond hair and blue dyed quilted armor said, "walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, that adventurer, and that thief over there."  
The blond turned his head to see the two people the blond was referring to. Artemis had barely a moment to size up the adventurer before the thief spoke. The adventurer was a skinny flame-haired woman with pale skin and green eyes. Artemis considered her beautiful, and he knew he was going to try to find a chance to bed her.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there...you, both of you, and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

As the thief spoke, he turned to look at both Artemis and the red-haired woman.  
"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief," the first man said.

"Shut up back there," the cart's driver growled.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?"  
"Watch your tongue," the blond said, "you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King."  
"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you...Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits."

"No, this can't be happening," the thief said, panicking, "This isn't happening."  
"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," the blond said.  
"Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead," the thief said reluctantly.

"General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting," a soldier shouted.

"Good. Let's get this over with," the Imperial said.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me."

"Look at him, General Tullius, the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this. This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in. Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe," the blond rattled on, as he took stock of the town.

"Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?"  
"You need to go inside, little cub," Artemis heard a man say.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers," a child responded.

"Inside the house. Now," the man responded in a sterner tone then before.

"Yes, papa," the kid reluctantly gave in.

The carts stopped after another moment, and a woman's voice filled the village.  
"Get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!"  
"Why are we stopping?"  
"Why do you think? End of the line. Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!"  
"Face your death with some courage, thief."

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"  
"Step toward the block when we call your name. One at a time."  
"Empire loves their damn lists," the blond man said, under his breath, but Artemis's assassins' senses allowed him to hear it.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," the blond said respectfully.

"Ralof of Riverwood. Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!"

The thief, whose name was Lokir, ran.

"Halt!"  
"You're not going to kill me," Lokir shouted as he ran.

"Yes they are," Artemis muttered as the captain raised her arm.  
"Archers!"  
The archers fired, and Lokir went down, several iron shafts protruding from his back.

"Anyone else feel like running?"  
"Wait," the young soldier next to the woman said, "You there. Step forward. Who are you?"  
"Artemis Entreri, of Calimport," Artemis said.

"What're you doing here, Redguard? You a sellsword? A sailor from Stros M'Kai? I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Hammerfell."  
The soldier didn't give Artemis a chance to ask about Hammerfell, before turning to the red-haired woman, who was standing next to Artemis.

"You?"

"Firae of Markarth," she said.  
"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland."  
The soldier turned to the officer and spoke.

"Captain. What should we do? They're not on the list."  
"Forget the list. They go to the block."

"By your orders, captain. Follow the captain, prisoners," the soldier ordered.

The general from earlier spoke as Firae and Artemis followed the woman.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

The gagged man grunted, as he tried to speak.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."  
A loud roar rang through the town, unsettling some of the gathered people.

"What was that?"  
"It's nothing. Carry on," the general said.

"Yes, General Tullius. Give them their last rights," the captain said.

Firae glanced at Artemis. He met her eyes, and as she looked away, she rolled her eyes.  
"Imperials," she muttered.

"As we command your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

As the priestess chanted, Firae muttered something and Artemis could barely pick it out.  
"Nine. Talos is a Divine too," she said under her breath.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish."

"Come on, I haven't got all morning," a captured soldier said as he walked to the block.  
The captain pushed him to his knees and knocked him down so his head was in the box.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?"  
The headsman brought his axe down, severing the man's head.

"You Imperial bastards," another of the lightly armored rebel soldiers said.

"Justice!"  
"Death to the Stormcloaks!"  
"As fearless in death as he was in life," Ralof, the blond who had first spoken to Artemis, muttered.

"Next, the Redguard," the officer called, "Then the Nord in the rags."

The roar filled the town again.  
"There it is again. Did you hear that?"  
"I said, next prisoner!"  
"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy."

Artemis moved to the block, thinking he could reach for the officer's sword, and take it, then escape, even with his hands bound. Before he could execute his plan, he was shoved to the ground, his head in the bloody box. He was staring into the Stormcloak's eyes. which slightly unsettled even him. There was a third roar, and a dragon landed on the roof of a tower.

"What in Oblivion is that?"  
"Sentries! What do you see?"  
"It's in the clouds!"  
"Dragon!"  
A boom filled the town and flaming meteors began to rain from the sky. The headsman was struck by one, and killed instantly.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!"  
"Hey, Redguard, Nord! Get up, the gods won't give us another chance," Ralof said, crouched.

Artemis rose from where he'd been laying frozen. Firae moved faster, closing the gap between the trio and the tower and diving in. Artemis sprinted in, and Ralof sealed the door behind them as he ducked inside. The gagged man from earlier and a small group of rebels were in as well.  
"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"  
"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric growled, "we need to move! Now!"

"Up through the tower, let's go!"  
Firae ran up the stairs, following Ralof. Artemis climbed up as well.  
"We just need to clear some of the rocks to clear the way," a Stormcloak soldier said.

The dragon's head bashed through the wall.

" _YOL...TOOR...SHUUL!"_

A ball of flame filled the staircase. Artemis, Firae and Ralof ducked back, avoiding the flames. When the flames died, Ralof moved to the hole in the wall and pointed as Artemis and Firae rose to stand next to him.  
"See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! Go! We'll follow when we can!"  
Artemis lead the way, leaping. He slammed his leg into the wood as he hit the ground, and bit back a cry of pain. Firae leapt through, landing lightly on all fours.  
"Here, Artemis," she said kindly, "I'm a bit of a healer, let me take care of your leg."  
He waved her off, suspicious of magic due to a number of adventures he had had before arriving here in this world.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

She cast the healing spell on him anyway. It caused a pleasant tickle and he felt the injury fixing itself automatically.

"Thanks," he said reluctantly.  
"No problem," she said with a flirtatious smile, "now let's get out of here."  
They dropped to the first floor and ran to where the soldier from before crouched with a sword in his hand, alongside a couple of other people.  
"Haming, you need to get over here. Now! Torolf!"  
A ball of flame consumed a man as the soldier called.

"Gods...Everyone get back!"  
Another blast of flame flew through the air and the dragon took off.

"Still alive, prisoners? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way," the soldier said, "Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join their defense."  
"Gods guide you, Hadvar."  
The soldier nodded, and ran towards a ruined building that was next to one of the walls of Helgen.

"Stay close to the wall!"  
The dragon landed on the wall, and breathed a jet of flames.  
"Quickly, follow me!"  
Hadvar led Artemis and Firae to where the General stood.

"Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we're leaving!"  
"It's you and us, prisoners," Hadvar said, "Stay close!"

Ralof approached.  
"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!"

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."  
"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde," Hadvar growled.

"You two! Come on, into the keep!"

Firae glanced between the two soldiers, who were standing at different entrances to the keep.

"Come on, Artemis, we want to go with Ralof," she said, "trust me on this one. I'll explain later."

Firae ran to Ralof, as did Artemis. The trio entered.  
"Through here. Let's go!"  
There was a single dead Stormcloak in the room, and that presented a conundrum after Ralof severed their binds with his iron dagger.  
"One of you might as well take Gunjar's gear. He certainly won't be needing it."  
The armor was obviously fitted for a male, but Artemis was still wearing the same armor he'd fought the mage in, so he calmly stepped back, allowing Firae to take the armor. She gave Artemis a look and he turned away. He stole a peek as she stripped out of her ragged tunic and trousers and pulled on the dead man's armor. She was rather beautiful, as Artemis had already realized, and the peek gave Artemis an erection. She tossed the man's axe to Artemis, summoning up some flames in one hand and a healing spell in the other.  
"Ready? Let's go."  
Ralof moved to the gate.  
"Damn. No way to open it from this side," he cursed.

As he stood there, two Imperials walked towards the group. Ralof crouched, drawing the iron war axe he'd picked up. Artemis crouched on the other side, and Firae stood behind Ralof. The Imperials opened the gates, and walked in. Artemis swung his axe, connecting with the soldier's neck and killing the man instantly. Artemis pulled his weapon free as the heavy armored Imperial swung her sword at him. He ducked, swinging his axe again. His weapon glanced off her breastplate. Firae cast a jet of flame from each hand, burning the Imperial in heavy armor to a crisp. The woman fell to the ground in a jangle of armor. Firae took the key from the woman's body, and Artemis tossed the axe overhand to the Nord, who caught it. Artemis snatched up a sword and dagger from the Imperial soldier he'd killed. Firae unlocked the gate, and they continued through the fort.

* * *

Artemis stepped in front of Firae as they walked to the city of Whiterun. He pressed his lips to hers, and she froze up. After a moment she accepted the kiss, putting her hands on his back. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and he could feel himself hardening to her kiss and touch. Her hands came off his back and slid up to remove his tunic. She pulled his tunic over his head and kissed him again. Her hands dropped to his trousers and pulled them off, his thick cock springing to its full length and width. Firae broke the kiss, stripping erotically. She took his cock in her mouth and began to suck. She was the best cocksucker he had ever met and soon he cummed, shooting his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it, then turned and did a lap dance on Artemis, causing him to grow hard again. She stopped, laying on her back and beckoning him forward. He pushed himself gently into her tight pink snatch, and she let out a low moan. He pumped in and out of her. She arched her back as she climaxed, her juices coating his cock. The feeling of her juices on his cock brought him to orgasm, and his cock pulsed several times, expelling a powerful stream of seed just as he pulled out. His seed splattered onto her stomach, breasts, and face as he screamed. They cleaned up, having sex in the creek, and got dressed, heading to Whiterun.

 **Sorry about the time skip from Helgen to when they're on the road to Whiterun, I was getting bored with writing all the Helgen stuff and I was ready to write their first sexual scene, so here it is...Hope you enjoyed, more will come soon.**


End file.
